Kailler vs Kailler (but from the futuuUUuUure)
by Cool fetishbro
Summary: Read it, to find out .


Kai woke up to a shimmering blue light in her room. She covers her petite body with stainless white sheets, staring at it. A figure, much like her own, emerges from the light. The figure's small body is covered in armour of some kind, looking ready to bEat ass, as she was brandishing weapons on her back. As she removes her mask Kai can see the figure's hair flow from behind the mask. The helmet/mask finnaly falls off and the face of the figure is revealed as soon as the figure switches the lights on. Kai stares into a very familiar face, her face. "Oh, hey, there you are, you sexy beast you!" Kai 2.0 smiled. Kai looked confused, "Wait, you're me?" "Yep, from the fuuutuuure," Kai 2.0 states. Kai looks at herself from the future and asks, skeptically; "Why are you here...?" "Oh, just to fix some stuff. Mainly you." Kai 2.0 smiles and puts down her... weapons. They seem like they're made of rubber. Kai sees a vial belt on Kai2.0's narrow waist. "So what happens with me...?" asks Kai. "Well. Listen. You're about to go for ten years without ANY sex, do you understand? No sex. Because you shut yourself in or whatever I did... So I'm here to fix that! We're about to fuck!"

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me." Kai2.0 stares at her past self. "With what??" asks Kai. But that's when she looks at the weaponry Kai2.0 brought with her. They're absolutely massive and will in no way fit, so Kai laughs. She can't believe that her future self would actually do that... Oh wait, she definetly would.

"You know those won't fit, right? I mean you obviously tried out one, right? You saw it didn't go in... Right?" exclaims Kai as Kai2.0 takes a vial from her belt. "What's that?" asks Kai. "Oh this. Just a little something that'll make it fit... It's called 'Elasticum , when you just have to take a truck', it's gonna prove useful!" she smiles and throws the vial at Kai, where it smashes into thousands of pieces, coating her in the substance. She feels nothing different, even after a few minutes of the most awkward silence pass. "Alright, that should've done the trick, let's do this shit!" and Kai sighs, "Fuck it, why not. It'll be like masturbation I guess." and she begins to undress with her future self.

They stand naked infront of eachother when Kai pulls Kai2.0 into a kiss, their hands travelling between their bodies, alongside eachothers back, hips. Their chests rise hastily, exchanging kisses. Their hands engulf eachothers breasts, hands sinking into them gently. Kai's hand travels down, alongside the belly of her future self, reaching the litle hidden nub. Kai2.0 gasps sharply as she feels Kai's prodding fingers slither inside, returning the favour by pinching the nipples and kissing Kai even deeper. Their lips part ways as Kai begins to lower, leaving small kisses down the path to the stomach, stopping at the breasts, giving the nipples a quick lick, just to get Kai2.0 even more aroused. When Kai finnaly reaches the vagina, it's wet, soaking wet. She spends no time digging right in, using her finger to rub the clit. Kai2.0 gasps harder and presses Kai's head against her body. Kai pulls her experienced tongue out and toys with the little nub right above as her fingers get to work, pushing right through the folds and wiggling around inside, being rewarded with sharp gasps and very quiet mewls from Kai2.0, who is biting her finger gently to not make too much noise. Kai2.0 pulls Kai up and pushes her towards the bed, making her sit down. Kai grins and lays down, spreading her legs wide apart, revealing a very inviting sight. Her pink folds so enticing, her thighs so squishy yet toned, her face slightly red. Kai2.0 wastes no time and get's to work. She kisses Kai's inner thigh a bit while exploring the outer part of the little pink slit waiting for her, teasing Kai with affectionate rubs of the clit. Kai lays her head back and lets Kai2.0 dig in. A sharp gasp later and she's squirming as Kai2.0 goes to town on her pussy like it's the last meal she'll ever get. Kai moans as four fingers suddenly enter right after the tongue left, squirming even more, grabbing hold of the sheets. Kai2.0 suddenly stops and looms over Kai. "Wh-why'd you stop??" asks Kai frantically. Kai2.0 reaches for quite a normal double sided dildo from her "weaponry pack".

Not before long, Kai found herself on all fours on the bed with Kai2.0 on the opposide side, their butts facing eachother as Kai2.0 puts a very intimidating double-sided dildo between them, pushing it into herself so it's stable and letting Kai take a bit of it in. Quiet mewling escapes the both of them and they begin to slowly take more in, inch by inch, each side offering 8 inches to each woman. Not before long they're both impaling themselves on the rubbery cock as their butts slap against eachother. Kai2.0 quickly slides off, leaving Kai to fuck herself with the dildo. Kai2.0 dons a belt and adds an absolutely massive dildo to her crotch, sliding a hook-like cock inside of herself as she pulls the smaller dildo away from Kai.

Kai2.0 firmly grasps Kai's hips and presses the massive tip against Kai's slit. She pushes in with a mighty thrust, getting four of the fifteen extremely thick inches in. Kai's legs open wide as she screams in pure pleasure and pain. She looks down and sees a masive bulge forming on her stomach as Kai2.0 pushes the dildo deeper and deeper. Moaning is all she can as she clutches the sheets and holds her legs wide open. Finnaly feeling Kai2.0's flesh press against her, she only gets a small break as Kai2.0 pulls out nearly all the way and thrusts back in. Kai groans loudly, letting Kai2.0 have her way, her eyes revealing a lusty gaze, her fingers tightly clutching the sheets. She looks down at the massive bulge on her stomach with fascination, her tits bouncing with each thrust. Kai2.0 moans loudly, using the cock-hook inside of her to pleasure herself while having her way with Kai.

Quickly pulling out fully, Kai only feels her buttcheeks beings streched apart and the massive head pressing against the very tight hole that is her rear. With a shriek of pain, she feels an incredible fullness as the cock moves deeper, creating a magnificent bulge yet again. Kai does her best at relaxing, but it just keeps going. Suddenly, Kai2.0 stops and pulls back and right out. Kai looks behind her and sees her adorning an even bigger cock. She can't decide if that's good or bad...

Kai2.0 presses the new cock against Kai's now loosened up rear and pushes right in. It goes in deeper than before and it just keeps getting girthier. Kai looks down at the bulge, fascinated by it. It even seems much larger than the one from before... Her mouth is agape from the thought of how much she's fitting into herself right now. She can't help but moan again, enjoying it all, taking it all in. Soon, she's gasping with each thrust, pressing back on the cock and letting Kai2.0 fuck her as deep as possible. Kai clenches down onto the cock with her butt, her pussy squirting onto the sheets as she arches her back and moans loudly. Kai2.0 grins, pulling out and adding another, larger cock onto the rig next to the one she already has. "You ready to be doublefucked!?" she laughs and Kai turns onto her back, spreading her legs as wide apart as possible.

Kai2.0 slowly presses into both holes, Kai's eyes going wide as the bulge seems just gigantic. She finally has the chance to feel it. One of Kai's hands lays onto the bulge while the other begins to caress her own breasts, looking up at Kai2.0's face as she feels her begin to thrust harder and harder, feeling the force getting stronger, her legs being forced even more apart, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh filling the room. Kai moans again and again, pulling Kai2.0 down for a kiss, their lips closing together and their tits pressing against eachother as Kai closes her legs together behind Kai2.0 and pulls her in deeper as she grasps at the sheets and moans into her lips. Her body squirms as a small stream of delicious pussy juice runs onto the sheets and all over one of the two cocks. Kai2.0 grins and quickly pulls out,stepping away as Kai is left a hot mess on the bed. Kai2.0 just slips in next to her, pulling Kai in for a hug and begins to cuddle with her. Kai's gasping and taking deep breaths as she seems completely satiated. "Wow... That was... So good." smiles Kai. Kai2.0 nods, saying "Yknow, I think I'll stay a while. Might aswell make sure you don't go without sex for too long." and Kai smiles again, drifting off into the real world.


End file.
